interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Eat
English Etymology , from , from . Cognate with Scots , Dutch , German , and Swedish , and (from IE) with Ancient Greek , Latin , Russian , and Lithuanian . Pronunciation * , * , * * * Verb # To consume (something solid or semi-solid, usually food) by putting it into the mouth and swallowing it. #: He’s '''eating' an apple.'' #: Don’t disturb me now; can't you see that I’m '''eating'?'' # To consume a meal. #: What time do we '''eat' this evening?'' # To be eaten. #: The soup that '''eats' like a meal.'' # To destroy, consume, or use up #: This project is '''eating' up all the money.'' # To cause (someone) to worry. #: What’s '''eating' you?'' # To take the loss in a transaction. #: It’s a special order, so we can’t send it back; if the customer won’t accept it, we’ll have to '''eat' the forty tons of steel ourselves.'' #: I have to have him in court tomorrow, if he doesn't show up, I forfeit the bond and I have to '''eat' the $300,000'' - From the movie Midnight Run # To corrode or erode. #: The acid rain '''ate' away the statue.'' #: The strong acid '''eats' through the metal.'' # To damage, destroy, or fail to eject a removable part or an inserted object. #: The VHS recorder just '''ate' the tape and won't spit it out.'' #: John is late for the meeting because the photocopier '''ate' his report.'' # To consume money or (other instruments of value, such as a token) deposited or inserted by a user, while failing to either provide the intended product or service, or return the payment. #: The video game in the corner just '''ate' my quarter.'' # To perform oral sex on someone. #: Eat me! Synonyms * consume, swallow * bother, disturb, worry * dine, breakfast, chow down, have one's breakfast/lunch/dinner/supper/tea, lunch Derived terms * crow eater * eater * eat crow * eatery, eaterie * eat humble pie * eat in * eating * eat into * eat like a bird * eat like a horse * eat like a pig * eat one's hat * eat out * eats * eat up * pie-eater * you are what you eat * what's eating you? * eat your words Translations * Afrikaans: * Ainu: エ ('e), イペ ('ipe) * Akkadian: * Albanian: * Amharic: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: jan * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Breton: debriñ * Bulgarian: , * Burmese: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: , *: CJKV Characters: 喫, 吃; 食, 召, 頂; 喰; 餐 *: Mandarin: , * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: spise, æde (used for animals and ill-mannered people) * Dutch: , (used for animals; vulgar when applied to people) * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: , , * Finnish: syödä (^) * French: , bouffer (slang) * Galician: * German: essen, fressen (used for animals only) * Greek: τρώγω (tróɣo), τρώω (tróo), εσθίω (esthío) (obsolete) * Hebrew: אכל (ekhól) * Hiligaynon: , * Hindi: * Hittite: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Ido: manjar * Indonesian: makan, memakan, melahap (eating greedily), mamam (babytalk) *: Javanese: dhahar (polite), mangan (casual) *: Sundanese: tuang (polite, to oneself), neda (polite, to others), emam (babytalk), dahar (casual), lebok or nyatu (animal), lolodok (fowl), jajablog (demon) * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , , , , * Kazakh: * Khmer: (ñum, colloquial), (pisā, polite), (sī, vulgar) * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Kurmancî: xwarin (^) *: Soranî: (xwardin) * Lao: , (polite) * Latin: , , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: കഴിയ്ക്കുക (kazhikkuka), തിന്നുക (thinnuka), ഉണ്ണുക (uNNuka) * Maltese: * Manx: ee * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Nepali: * Norwegian Bokmål: , * Norwegian Nynorsk: eta/ete * Occitan: manjar * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: ਖਾ (khā) * Romanian: * Romansch: (people), (animals) * Russian: , ; , * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: ith * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Shan: (kĭn) * Sicilian: manciàri * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , , * Tajik: * Telugu: తిను, భుజించు * Thai: , * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Danish: plage, fortære * Finnish: mättää * French: * Greek: τρώω (tróo), σκοτίζω (skotízo) * Macedonian: * Sotho: * Swedish: gnaga * Tagalog: * Akkadian: * American Sign Language: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Croatian: * Danish: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: γευματίζω (yevmatízo), έδω (éðo) (obsolete) * Hebrew: סעד * Indonesian: menyantap, bersantap * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 食事をする (　しょくじをする, shokuji o suru) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Romanian: a lua o masă * Romansch: magliar * Russian: есть (est’), кушать (kúšat’) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: јести *: Roman: jesti * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: భుజించు See also * drink * food * edible Anagrams * * ate * eta, ETA * tea, TEA Category:English irregular verbs ---- Latin Verb # ---- West Frisian Pronunciation * Pronoun # something, anything Antonyms * neat ca:eat da:eat de:eat et:eat el:eat es:eat eu:eat fa:eat fr:eat gl:eat ko:eat hy:eat hr:eat io:eat id:eat it:eat kn:eat kk:eat ku:eat lo:eat lt:eat li:eat hu:eat ml:eat my:eat nl:eat ja:eat no:eat oc:eat uz:eat pl:eat pt:eat ro:eat ru:eat simple:eat fi:eat sv:eat ta:eat te:eat th:eat ti:eat tr:eat uk:eat vi:eat zh:eat